fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Slenderman (Immortal Mythos)
Summary ] Razion is the second Immortal as well as the second most powerful, he was the original character of the Immortal Mythos even before Izreldan was introduced, and while he may not be the strongest, he is the most influential, as without him, there would never have been an Immortal Mythos; when the Immortals were separated at birth, he spent his life in the Nth Dimension, but has since rejoined his siblings in Earth's Dimension. Appearance and Personality of the character Razion's appearance is not strikingly different from the original Slenderman, but his personality is where the differences can be seen, Razion is kind but logical, he is responsible and far more mature than his brother Izreldan, which is surprising considering that Razion is the younger brother. Personal Statistics Alignment: Good Date of Birth: Unknown * Zodiac/Horoscope: None Birthplace: The Alphaverse Weight: Unknown Height: 7'0" Likes: His wife Virginia Woods and protecting his family Dislikes: Allowing harm to come to his family and being outsmarted Eye Color: N/A Hair Color: N/A Hobbies: Razion likes going for walks at night with his human wife Virginia Woods MBTI: ISTJ Martial Status: Married to Virginia Woods, the mother of Jeffery Woods, also known as Jeff the Killer (Jeff the Hunter in the Immortal Mythos) Status: Alive Affiliation: The Immortals and The Cosmic Pantheon Previous Affiliation: Infinados and Oblivia Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | High 3-A, higher with Fear Empowerment Name: Razion Fearbringer/Slenderman/The Guardian/The Faceless One/The Dread Strider/The Second Immortal/Embodiment of Fear Origin: Immortal Mythos Age: Vigintillions of years old, but physically 21 due to Immortality and Regeneration Classification: Prime Immortal (Nth) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Invulnerability, Intangibility, Flight, Cosmic Fire Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Astral Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Technological Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Sense Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Illusion Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Telepathy, Psychometry, Teleportation, Portal Creation, Forcefield Creation, Clairvoyance, Shapeshifting, Reactive Evolution, Invisibility, Transmutation, Reality Warping, Regeneration (Mid-Godly, Izreldan has stated that Razion's healing factor is faster than his), Immortality (Type 1, 3, and 8, Razion embodies the concept of fear itself, he cannot die as long as there are living beings in the Alphaverse that feel fear), Durability Negating Claws and Tendrils Attack Potency: Solar System Level (killed hundreds of Shades led by Zalgo, can match and even overpower Zalgo himself, who has easily destroyed solar systems, disrupted a black hole that would have devoured the solar system with a single punch) | High Universe Level (when he fought his brother Izreldan in The Dead Realm, their clash easily destroyed the infinite dimension) Speed: Massively FTL+ '(regularly travels the galaxy, far faster than Cosmic Knights and Nths, which can travel between solar systems in seconds) | '''Infinite '(can move normally when time is frozen by his Absolute Zero ability) '''Lifting Strength: Stellar | Infinite Striking Strength: Solar System Class | High Universal Durability: High Universe Level Stamina: Infinite Range: Interplanetary | Universal Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Supergenius Weaknesses: Magic and Balance Energies (Dark and Light Energy) Notable Attacks/Techniques Absolute Zero: a chronokinetic ability that allows Razion to completely freeze time, this is one of his most powerful abilities Hyper Storm: this attack has not been used many times because of the overwhelming destruction it causes, with this attack, Razion creates a massive storm millions of times stronger than the worst storms on Earth, during one of the few times this attack was used, it wiped out all life on a planet, leaving it nothing but a dead husk floating through space Cosmic Storm: this attack is a display of Razion's mastery over Weather Manipulation, his power is so immense that his Weather Manipulation is not only limited to planets, he can create Cosmic Storms in the void of space that can easily obliterate solar systems Key: Casual | SeriousCategory:Hero Characters Category:Immortals Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Male Characters Category:Characters